


黄昏与岚2

by aiko5768



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiko5768/pseuds/aiko5768
Summary: 小学生文笔 小学生文笔 小学生文笔鹤白的医生paro 虽然是医生paro 但好像这一章并没有描写到相关内容白岩是双性人注意！！！！
Relationships: 鶴房汐恩/白岩瑠姫
Kudos: 2





	黄昏与岚2

**Author's Note:**

> 小学生文笔 小学生文笔 小学生文笔  
> 鹤白的医生paro 虽然是医生paro 但好像这一章并没有描写到相关内容  
> 白岩是双性人注意！！！！

鹤房汐恩坐了十几个小时的飞机，才下飞机还没调节好时差就接到了自己老爸的电话，也没说明原因，就催促他赶紧到医院来一趟。忍下心中的不耐烦，放弃了要好好睡上一觉的想法，到路边随手打了一辆出租车前往自家的医院。

白岩瑠姫昨晚没怎么睡好，他趁没人注意偷偷躲进了医院附院一楼一个平时少有人来的公用洗手间，这个地方比较偏僻，很少有人能找到这边来，白岩瑠姫看了看里面也没有其他人，终于放下心来，门锁坏了也没太在意，反正这里很偏僻。

打开了其中的一个隔间的门走进去，白岩瑠姫仿佛再也忍不住似的低喘起来，“嗯......”他走到马桶前，把身上套着的白大褂先脱了下来，然后小心的挂在旁边的挂钩上，然后转身坐在马桶盖上解开皮带，褪下自己的裤子落到地上，然后面带羞涩的把手伸下去开始抚摸自己早就已经湿漉漉的花唇。

原来，白岩瑠姫有个不可告人的秘密，那就是他是个双性人。

花穴已经熟透了，开始往外流流淌着淫水，瑠姫按耐不住的将食指和中指并在一起直接插进了红肿的洞穴内，“啊......嗯......”才刚刚插入就情不自禁地发出了娇喘的声音，屈起两根手指在肉洞内使劲抠挖着内壁，发出“咕吱......咕吱......”的水声，他仰起头露出一脸享受的表情，脸上满是红潮，淫乱又色情。手指插的越来越狠，越来越深，但是瘙痒仿佛是从深处而来的，不够，手指还不够。“想要......想要大肉棒......唔，不够，好痒...嗯。”

用另一只手解开衬衫的扣子，就看到奶水早已经浸湿了绷带，虽然他的胸脯并没有像普通的女孩子一样高高的耸起，但是粉嫩的乳头在他发情的时候也会忍不住流下乳白的奶水，所以为了以防万一，平时在衣服之下，都会缠上一圈圈医用绷带保证奶水不会溢出。

空气中乳头颤颤巍巍的立了起来，还是小小巧巧的乳房，上面因为才流过奶，还是晶莹透亮的，一只手捏上去软软的，滑滑的，然后用自己的指甲轻刮乳头，爽得瑠姫身体发抖，嘴边还不时泄露出甜蜜的呻吟声。

鹤房汐恩下车到医院时，走着走着就迷路了，想着总会找到地方的也没问路，就刚好行到一楼的卫生间先上个厕所，谁知刚一进门就听到了里面传来的饱含情欲的诱惑的声音，偷偷来到隔间，里面的人也还没关门，从门缝里望进去就看到了一个清冷美人此刻闭着眼，一只手捏着自己的乳头，另一只手在快速的插自己的肉穴，嘴巴里还在说着想要大肉棒插。

鹤房看得太入迷了，一下不小心就开了门进去，把正在自慰的白岩也吓了一跳。

诶！刚刚没有锁门吗，岂不是都被面前的这个陌生的男人给看见了，虽然他长得斯文帅气，但不代表不会把这个事情说出去，白岩瑠姫立刻清醒过来，想站起身赶紧收拾好把衣服穿上。这时候鹤房汐恩也反应过来了，把才站起来的白岩瑠姫又一把按下去，左手撑住身后的墙，右手扶住他的后脑勺，直接亲了下去。

白岩想要说话的话就这样被鹤房汐恩堵住了，这样的带着侵略性的吻很快就让白岩放弃了抵抗，主动张开了双唇，让鹤房就这样顺利的进去攻城略地，大嘴一张，直接把白岩瑠姫两片小巧的唇再含进嘴里，慢慢碾磨着，然后再舔着下唇，轻咬唇瓣又吸进嘴里像对待宝物一样慢慢吮吸，等品尝完下唇了又重复来回亲吻上唇，然后滑溜的舌头窜了进去，两条舌头不停的交缠，仿佛是在吃世界顶级美味佳肴不舍得放开，等两人终于分开，重新获得呼吸，白岩瑠姫张开还迷离的双眼，嘴唇已经红肿得被狠狠的疼爱过了一番。

鹤房汐恩感觉到自己的欲望已经完全被眼前的这个人挑起来了，看着他双腿夹紧，来回磨蹭屁股发骚，就直接把手侧着探到两腿之间，本还以为会遭到拒绝，一到大腿根部，夹紧的双腿就已经自动分开了，大腿内侧一片潮起，全是他刚刚自己插出来的水，“好多水，好骚......”然后解开裤子，将自己的那根释放出来，整根紫红色的肉棒上盘踞着一颗鸡蛋大小的龟头，就像个巨大的凶器，鹤房就着他的淫水将自己的那根慢慢的推进去。

白岩瑠姫将身体靠在墙上，抬起一只脚，把屁股翘得更高一点，好让肉棒一下插得更深。好久没吃过大肉棒了，这一次一定会插得很爽很舒服的吧。

“啊......插的好满......嗯......啊......”白岩瑠姫用手环绕住鹤房汐恩的脖子，下体传来充实的感觉，一边承受着他凶猛的撞击，时不时还发出满足的叹息声，鹤房汐恩感受着窄小紧致的肉穴，每一寸肉都把他紧紧的包裹住，像是有上千张小嘴在同时嘬着他的肉棒，淫水更是泛滥得一道道浇洒在他的龟头上。

白岩瑠姫开始蜜穴贪婪的吞吐的那根紫红色的巨物，“啊，还要再深一点，再插进来...... ”淫荡地扭动着屁股，希望能让大肉棒更加深入，鹤房红着眼开始狂顶，好似要把眼前的人顶破，每一次的插到花穴最深处的子宫口，强烈的快感使得瑠姫的意识开始模糊了起来，开始求饶“不...不要了，不要插了......呜呜呜，”口中也开始发出意义不明的话语，子宫口收到刺激也开始收缩，吸得鹤房也是爽的头皮发麻，甩了甩头，意犹未尽的疯狂刺插肉穴。

淫水如水流般从俩人的交合处流下，白岩瑠姫在鹤房汐恩的强烈狠插下早已溃不成军叫都叫不出来，在累积的快感中射出小股小股的精液，鹤房汐恩却没打算这么快放过他，最后把肉棒抽出来，将气势逼人紫红色还沾着白岩瑠姫的黏液的龟头抵在他红肿的嘴唇上，抓起白岩瑠姫的手，给他来回撸了几十下，最后将几个月没发泄过的浓稠的白浊液体射在了白岩瑠姫漂亮的脸蛋上。

—————完—————-

可能会有2（吧）


End file.
